


A Thousand Years

by KaedeTetsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeTetsu/pseuds/KaedeTetsu
Summary: Existen sucesos de los cuales no nos esperamos una pronta llegada, pero sonreímos ante la sorpresa. Yuuri se miró al espejo y sonrió, estaba de blanco y se iba a casar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, son propiedad del estudio MAPPA y sus creadoras, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo. Basado en la canción "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri.
> 
> Aclaraciones: «Letra de la canción en español (con una que otra sílaba cambiada, para que concordara)»

— ¡Viktor, no!

— ¡Viktor, sí!, ¡fuera de mi camino!

Las dos mujeres luchaban empujando la puerta para que el de cabellos plateados no pudiera entrar a la habitación, tenían que poner mucho empeño, ya que parecía que los deseos de entrar del ruso eran más grandes que cualquier fuerza que aplicaran sobre la madera.

Mientras Mari y Yuuko seguían discutiendo con él, Minako cubría a cierto joven japonés con una sábana, el cual trataba de no reírse por lo que estaba presenciando.

— Minako-sensei, ¿no estarán siendo un poco injustas con él?, no es como si usara un vestido

— Oh ahí vas, defendiéndolo como siempre. Puede que no seas la novia, pero eres el novio.

"Eres el novio", Yuuri sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban, aún no podía creer que el día había llegado. A decir verdad, nada de lo que le había ocurrido aún lo terminaba de creer, pero estaba feliz, lleno, nada se podía comparar a todo el remolino de emociones que albergaba.

— Por dios, ¡Yuuri, ven a controlarlo! –le gritó Mari sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él solo rio un poco y se fue acercando a la puerta–, ni creas que abriremos, comuníquense a través de ella –le sentenció al ruso moviéndose solo un poco para que Yuuri se colocara junto a la puerta, pero también a modo de que Viktor no pudiera verlo.

— ¿Viktor?

— Yuuri, dile a las brujas malvadas que me dejen ver a mi prometido –Mari y Yuuko solo rodaron los ojos a su comentario, Yuuri no lo veía del otro lado, pero podía jurar que estaba haciendo un puchero, y la sola idea lo divirtió.

— Viktor, hemos esperado mucho ¿cierto?

— Más que cierto

— Puedes esperar un poco más, ¿no es así?

— Pero, yo quiero, ¡quiero verte ahora!

— Viktor, por favor, ¿por mí?

—... Está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides –dijo, y obedeciendo a regañadientes, se fue, no sin antes gritarle un "no tardes, cariño".

Las chicas por fin pudieron cerrar la puerta, con seguro, por cualquier cosa. Yuuri regresó a sentarse para que Minako terminara de arreglarle el cabello y darle un poco de brillo. Cuando hubo terminado, Yuuri se miró al espejo y sonrió, estaba de blanco y se iba a casar.

 

**_«_ ** _El corazón late rápido,_

_colores y promesas_ **_»_ **

Katsuki Yuuri nunca había tenido una relación. En su adolescencia era normal y cotidiano escuchar de fondo las conversaciones de sus compañeros de clase, sobre todo las de las chicas. Todas ellas hablaban del chico con el que salían y las alteraciones que sufrían por los sentimientos albergados, algo que él no entendía. Tenía buena relación con los demás, pero algo superficial, lo más similar al amor que el chico tenía era el hielo, era lo único que indiscutiblemente podía decir que quería y donde quería estar.

Sin embargo, a sus recién 24 años, el japonés era un desastre.

Poco tiempo después de que aquel hombre de hebras plateadas se convirtiera en su entrenador, el pelinegro estaba en crisis. Su notoria felicidad se manifestó desde el primer momento en que lo vio, pero, después su cuerpo reaccionaba... raro. Un día en el cual, en un determinado momento que se acercó a Viktor y entablaron una conversación, el japonés sintió algo raro en su estómago, y en el instante en el que el ruso le dedico una mirada, sintió como si su corazón se saliera de su pecho y como su temperatura iba aumentando gradualmente, causando un notorio color rojo en su rostro y un "¿tienes fiebre?" de su entrenador.

Fue en ese día que se sentó en una silla de su recamara a reflexionar y recuerdos fugaces de su estadía escolar al igual que comentarios que había escuchado a lo largo de su vida, se colaron por su mente.

"Cada que estoy con él mi estómago se revuelve, es como si miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro suyo", "no puedo controlarme, mi pulso se acelera cada vez que lo veo", "no puedo evitar sonrojarme", "creo que estoy enamorada".

Y _boom._

Enamorado. ¿Enamorado?, ¿quién, Katsuki Yuuri?

Sí. Él. Efectivamente.

Debido a su hallazgo, el hombre cayó de la silla, quedándose tirado en el piso mientras veía el techo, y es que, no podía refutarle a su propia mente, incluso su cabeza había dejado de punzar después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Y de repente todo se redujo a una sola cosa.

Miedo.

Él no sabía nada, no sabía lidiar ni siquiera con él mismo –al menos la mayoría de las veces–, ¿cómo lo haría con los sentimientos de alguien más?, no, no de alguien más, ¿cómo lidiar con los sentimientos de Viktor Nikiforov?, y aún más importante, ¿sentiría él lo mismo?

Su cabeza se llenó de cuestionamientos de todo tipo, el ruso siempre era gentil, amable y dulce con él, pero no quería pensar que era a su favor, no quería ilusionarse él solo, o imponerle sus sentimientos. Y a pesar de que al estar con él no pensaba en nada, cuando llegaba la noche era tiempo de torturarse.

Hasta que un día, ya no pudo más.

**_«_ ** _¿Cómo ser valiente?_

_¿cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer?_ **_»_ **

Había pasado un mes desde el Grand Prix Final, un mes desde que estaba en Rusia, y un mes desde que vivía en casa de Viktor.

Si antes sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, ahora pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara dentro suyo. El estar los dos solos cada día solo aumentaba la fuerza de sus sentimientos, y desgraciadamente, también sus conflictos internos debido a sus indecisiones.

Varias veces intentó iniciar una charla para poder decir lo que sentía, pero su garganta no opinaba lo mismo y parecía secarse cada que trataba de emitir una oración.

Por parte del ruso, él le seguía tratando con todo el cariño del mundo, y a pesar de estar en habitaciones diferentes, a veces se salía con la suya y lo secuestraba para que durmiera con él o bien, se colaba entre las sábanas del nipón. Por parte de Yuuri, en esos momentos prefería quedarse en blanco, y disfrutar, aunque sabía que no debía acostumbrarse y se recriminaba por pensar así.

Un día, después de una práctica por la tarde, Viktor le preguntó si estaba de acuerdo en cenar fuera esa noche, a lo que él no objetó. Cenaron, tuvieron una pequeña pero amena charla, y al terminar, el mayor le dijo que podían dar una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad antes de volver, y así lo hicieron, hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, solitario por la hora. Ambos tomaron asiento en una banca, mientras veían el vaho de su respiración, causado por el frío de la noche.

— Increíble, ¿no es así? –le dijo el ruso de repente.

— ¿El qué? –le respondió, volviendo en sí.

— El que estés aquí, a mi lado –expresó, mientras veía el cielo estrellado.

Y ahí estaba, el retumbar en su pecho, el lío en su estómago, el sentir calor aún con el potente frío colándose, el temblor de todo su cuerpo, solo por escucharlo decir esas palabras.

— Amo tu presencia, me alegra tanto tenerte

— ....

— ¿Yuuri? –dijo su nombre al pasar ya varios minutos sin habla del pelinegro–, ¿¡Yuuri!? –pronunció alarmado, pues al voltear miró como el otro trataba de contener sus sollozos y lágrimas, sin tener algún éxito–, ¿qué tienes, qué pasa? –le preguntaba sin saber qué hacer, verlo llorar y actuar rápido seguía sin ser su fuerte.

— No...no puedo...ya n-no puedo más –decía apenas entendible.

— ¿Qué no puedes más?

— Con esto, acabemos con esto, quiero acabar esto

— ¿Y-Yuuri? –decía el ruso asustado, sintiendo un deja-vú de cierto momento no muy grato–, no, no esto no, no de nuevo

— Viktor –le dijo alzando la mirada, tratando de limpiar los restos de lágrimas.

— No, Yuuri, no esta vez, ¡no te lo permitiré!

— Viktor –repitió, tratando de atraer la atención del hombre frente a él que empezó a hablar muy, muy rápido.

— Estas muy equivocado si crees que te haré caso, no, no y no

— ¡TE QUIERO!

— Ya no puedes, no, además yo–... ¿qué? –dijo, parando todo el torbellino de palabras que estaba pronunciando–, ¿q-qué acabas de decir? –titubeo.

— Te quiero, Viktor. Te quiero –le repetía, intentando formar una sonrisa–, te quiero y, y no sé... no sé qué hacer, Viktor te quiero tanto, tanto qué... no sé qué hacer, no sé –le confesó, con nuevas lágrimas desbordando de sus mejillas–, sé que no debo tomar tu amabilidad de otra forma, no debo crearme ilusiones, no debo asumir cosas de ti, sentimientos, que tal vez no sientas, pero, dime Viktor, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago con todo este amor que siento por ti? –al decir estas últimas palabras ya no pudo más, y soltó los sollozos que se preocupaba por contener, al mismo tiempo que colocaba las manos sobre su cara para ocultar su rostro.

Viktor observó a Yuuri, sin saber que hacer de momento.  

Meditó fugazmente unos segundos, se mostró decidido y habló.

— Yuuri, mírame –le dijo, pero éste no hizo caso. Viktor se levantó y agachó, posicionándose frente a él, colocó sus manos una en cada mejilla del japonés y alzó su rostro lloroso–, Yuuri, mi Yuuri, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esas palabras

— Pero, tú...

— Yuuri, yo siento lo mismo por ti, todo este tiempo... lo he sentido. No tienes que crearte ilusiones, ni creer que mis sentimientos son diferentes, porque me siento igual que tú –le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos–, Yuuri, te quiero.

— ¿Es enserio?, ¿no estás mintiendo? –le dijo, y Viktor no pudo evitar reír ante lo dicho, el japonés podía ser tan inseguro algunas veces.

— No estoy mintiendo, te lo aseguro –dijo sonriendo, para volver a mirarlo directamente–, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, ¡oíste mundo, lo quiero, quiero a Katsuki Yuuri! –gritó tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo que su voz hiciera eco en el parque.

— ¡Vi-viktor! –dijo alarmado, tratando de hacer que bajara la voz.

— Te quiero Yuuri, te quiero y te lo repetiré todos los días, a cada minuto –le dijo acariciando su rostro–, ahora, tengo que preguntarte algo importante –dijo cambiando su semblante a uno "más serio", el cual divirtió al menor–, Yuuri... ¿quieres ser mi novio?

La cara del pelinegro formó una expresión digna de una fotografía, mientras hacía un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza incesantemente.

— Si no me respondes apropiadamente, lo tomaré como un no...

— Sí, sí quiero, ¡claro que quiero! –gritó, abalanzándose sobre el ruso, cayendo los dos al suelo, riéndose.

Yuuri se alzó un poco mientras seguían con las risas, hasta que de repente, pararon. Viktor lentamente volvió a colocar las manos sobre la cara del pelinegro, ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose, hasta que sus labios se unieron por completo.

Era un toque suave y delicado, ambos se deleitaban saboreando los labios ajenos mientras iban dejando leves mordiscos, finalizando con pequeños besos, siendo el sonido de sus labios tocándose una y otra vez, música para sus oídos.

Habiendo finalizado, chocaron sus frentes y sonrieron de nuevo, el de hebras plateadas beso cada ojo de su pareja y deposito un último beso en su frente, para después abrazarse.

De pronto toda esa maraña de pensamientos y dudas, se habían ido. Su corazón se sentía lleno, feliz, completo. Ya no pensaba en nada, solo sentía esa calidez inigualable que sólo aquel hombre de tierno semblante podía brindarle, solo él. Nadie más que él.

— Yuuri –habló Viktor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Mhh?

— Te quiero –le susurró tiernamente al oído, haciéndole estremecer, y sonreír.

— Y yo te quiero a ti –le susurró igual, haciendo que la sonrisa de ambos creciera.

Y se quedaron los dos en el suelo de aquel parque, abrazados, llenando el lugar de palabras dulces que se susurraban al oído, sin importarles lo demás, sin importarles nada, sin importar el mundo; porque ellos eran su mundo en ese mismo instante. Ellos y nada más.

**_«_ ** _Pero al verte ahí solo_

_de repente todas mis dudas desaparecen_ **_»_ **

— Hola, ¿se puede?, ¿alguien ahí? –se escuchó que hablaban del otro lado de la puerta mientras daban pequeños golpes en ella, Yuuko fue a abrir, apareciendo Phichit del otro lado–. Yuuri, es hora –le sonrió su amigo, indicándole que ya debía salir.

— Sí –dijo el pelinegro levantándose de la silla, se tomó un momento para dar un hondo respiro y alzó la mirada–, vamos –les indicó a sus amigos.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la boda se llevara a cabo en Hasetsu, tras varios días de búsqueda, encontraron el lugar perfecto; era una especie de casa, que tenía un gran, amplio, y hermoso jardín, con un lugar designado para la ceremonia.

Mientras caminaban fuera del interior de la casa, Yuuri de pronto paró.

— Yuuri, ¿pasa algo? –le preguntó su hermana.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio y pronunció algo que fue inaudible para los que estaban con él.

— ¿Qué dices? –dijo Yuuko.

— Me voy a casar, con Viktor. Chicos... me voy a casar –dijo mirándolos, todo él emitía un aura de felicidad infinita.

— Sí, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos si no quieres que piensen que el novio no llegará –le dijo Minako sonriéndole, y todos apuraron el paso.

Al llegar al jardín pudieron observar como los invitados ya estaban situados en sus respectivos lugares, su familia, compañeros y amigos. Las tres chicas y Phichit le sonrieron a Yuuri antes de irse a sentar y el nipón avanzó hasta dónde estaban todos, llegando a el principio de una alfombra roja que terminaba en la pequeña capilla para la ceremonia, y ahí en el principio de la alfombra le esperaba su mamá.

— Que apuesto –le aduló a su hijo, causándole un leve sonrojo–, ¿listo?

— Sí –y ante su afirmativa su madre hizo una señal con la cabeza para indicarle a los músicos que podían iniciar la melodía.

Conforme Yuuri era escoltado hacía su pareja, sus pasos iban siendo acompañados por Canon in D interpretado en violín, teniendo a las pequeñas Axel, Lutz y Loop soltando pétalos blancos detrás de él.

Yuuri enfocó su mirada al frente, viendo como cada vez se acercaba más y más a aquel con el cual estaba a punto de unir su vida. Mientras avanzaba, su mente empezaba a recordar el momento en el que el ojiazul se lo había pedido.

**_«_ ** _Un paso más cerca_ **_»_ **

Ese día era de noche, Viktor apenas tocó la cama se quedó profundamente dormido. Por su lado Yuuri aún se sentía en la necesidad de ducharse, antes de entrar al baño tomó el anillo dorado que compartía con Viktor y lo colocó en la mesa de noche, al bañarse sentía siempre esa inquietud de que se atorara y se llegara a ir por el desagüe, y lo que menos quería era que eso ocurriese. Y habiéndose secado el cabello correctamente, tomó lugar junto a su compañero en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Viktor había salido temprano dejando reposar al bello durmiente. Yuuri despertó y miró el techo unos minutos para despertarse completamente, al removerse por el colchón sus dedos rozaron su anular derecho, dándose cuenta que éste se hallaba muy solitario.

— Ah, la mesa –dijo para sus adentros, recordando dónde lo había dejado.

Pero apenas se colocó sus lentes para tomarlo, pasó lo peor.

— Qué...no...yo

Y es que no estaba.

— Lo dejé aquí, estoy seguro, no me metí con él al baño, estoy seguro, yo, yo –se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración.

Mientras luchaba con la opresión que empezaba a sentir en el pecho y sus manos temblorosas, removía las cosas de la mesa una y otra vez para ver si se había atorado, la movió, movió la cama, lo que estuviera cerca de ella, todo el cuarto lo echó patas arriba, pero no importaba cuantas veces recorriera el mismo rincón, el aro dorado no aparecía.

En este punto Yuuri se hallaba arrodillado en el piso, mordiendo sus labios y controlando su respiración para no dejar salir los sollozos que luchaba en contener.

— Yuuri, volví –escuchó del otro lado de la casa, Viktor había vuelto, y no ocultaría lo que acababa de ocurrir–, Yuuri, ¿Yuuri?, ¿pero, que te pasó? –dijo, corriendo hacía donde se encontraba arrodillado, tomándolo de los hombros y alzándole la barbilla.

— Yo...Viktor...perdón, lo siento

— ¿Sentirlo?, ¿qué ocurre por qué te disculpas?

— Lo perdí, lo he perdido, perdón, perdón

— Tranquilízate, ¿qué perdiste?

— ¡El anillo!, ¡he perdido el anillo, Viktor!, perdón, perdón, yo había jurado que lo había dejado ayer en la mesa, pero esta mañana ya no estaba, perdón –y a este punto ya no pudo contenerse más, dejando salir su llanto, una lágrima tras otra.

— Oh, el anillo, ya veo... te equivocas

— Por más que busqué no estaba y yo estoy seguro... –se explicaba, pero paró al escuchar lo que le decía Viktor–, ¿me equivoco?, ¿cómo que me equivoco?

— El anillo lo tengo yo, lo tomé antes de irme

— Por dios, qué alegría, me alegro tanto –decía, sintiendo como el alma le volvía al cuerpo y una alegría invadía su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, esa alegría se volvió en contra de la persona delante de él–, ¿¡por qué no me despertaste para decirme, tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba!?...tienes...tienes idea –le reclamó, levantándose los dos mientras él daba leves golpes en el pecho de Viktor, desfigurándose su rostro de nuevo por nuevas lágrimas amenazando a salir.

— Oh no, cariño, no llores, sabes que aún no sé cómo lidiar con ello. Lo siento, no quería despertarte

— Debiste hacerlo...

— Aparte, fue una señal, era el momento perfecto para realizar lo que venía planeando

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Yuuri, estos son nuestros amuletos, los compartimos, y hemos compartido un lazo hasta ahora, ¿cierto?

— ...Cierto

— Lo he estado pensando desde hace unos meses, desde hace mucho que empezamos a compartir un gran y hermoso lazo, el cual se ha ido afianzando con el tiempo, volviéndose más fuerte cada día

— Viktor, de que estás...–empezaba a hablar el pelinegro, pero Viktor lo silenció colocando el dedo índice en sus labios.

— Yuuri, yo, yo quiero que tu rostro siga siendo lo primero que miro por las mañanas, que sea tu calor el que sienta cuando tenga frio, y tu voz la que escuche decir mi nombre todas las noches, te quiero a ti y quiero completar este lazo –decía, mientras lentamente se arrodillaba y tomaba la mano derecha del japonés, mientras miraba directo a sus ojos–, Yuuri, mi Yuuri... ¿serías mi compañero en este largo viaje que llaman vida?, ¿unirías tu vida con la mía para siempre?, Yuuri... ¿te casarías conmigo? –le dijo, sacando una caja de terciopelo negra de su abrigo, la abrió y dentro se podía observar el anillo dorado que había buscado, pero ahora con la diferencia de que se podía apreciar un grabado en el interior de éste; " _Stay close to me",_ junto a sus respectivos nombres, separados por un corazón.

Katsuki lo miraba anonadado, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban de nuevo.

— Tonto –le dijo mientras silenciosas lagrimas brotaban de nuevo, a lo que el ruso solo atino a inclinar la cabeza, confundido–, ¡acepto!, acepto, claro que acepto ser tu esposo –le dijo mientras reía y lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a brotarle.

Viktor sonrió y le colocó el anillo en el respectivo dedo, se levantó mientras zafaba un poco el propio para que su, ahora prometido, observara que llevaba el mismo grabado. Yuuri sonrió y se aferró al pecho de su pareja.

— Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? –le dijo mientras se escondía en el pecho ajeno.

— Tal vez... pero soy tu idiota, con el que te casarás, por cierto –le contestó con cierto aire triunfante–. Oye... lo siento, ¿sí?, ¿me perdonas? –alzó su barbilla, pidiéndole perdón mientras una especie de puchero adornaba su rostro, Yuuri emitió una pequeña risa.

— Sí... te perdono

— ¿Una sonrisa?, ¿por favor? –le dijo mientras quitaba los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos con sus pulgares, Yuuri sonrió alzando su mano derecha para acariciar la de Viktor que reposaba en su mejilla–, ¿te había dicho ya que tu sonrisa es hermosa?

— Solo un millón de veces –rió Yuuri, ensanchando su sonrisa.

— Tu sonrisa es hermosa –le repitió, besando su frente.

Se miraron y Yuuri se aferró de nuevo a él, hundiendo su cara en el pecho ajeno, aspirando su aroma, el ruso lo apretó con fuerza abrazándolo completamente, depositando un beso en su cabeza. Se quedaron así por un largo rato, disfrutando el momento, sintiendo el calor ajeno.

**_«_ ** _He muerto cada día esperándote,_

_querido no tengas miedo, te he amado durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil años más_ **_»_ **

Esa mañana Viktor Nikiforov se había levantado con todos los ánimos del mundo.

— ¡Makkachin! –saludó a su peludo amigo, el cual había corrido hacia su dueño apenas escuchó que se había despertado –, el día ha llegado amigo, es hoy –le dijo al caniche, el cual solo ladró alegre al sentir la felicidad que desprendía.

Se encontraba solo, Yuuri había sido secuestrado el día anterior por su familia, para que lo llevaran a arreglarse para el gran día.

El ruso trató de llevar las horas antes del evento con normalidad, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse cada que volteaba a ver el reloj y las manecillas cada vez se acercaban más a la hora destinada.

Dos horas antes de la ceremonia, el ruso llegó al lugar dónde se llevaría a cabo. Supervisó que todo estuviera en orden para después vestirse y arreglarse. Minutos después escuchó un auto y pudo ver que se trataba de su prometido, acompañado de Minako, Yuuko y Mari. Esperaría no había problema. 10...15...20...30 minutos y no pudo más, corrió hacía la habitación donde sabía se encontraban y antes de poder ver a Yuuri y abrazarlo, Mari y Yuuko detuvieron su andar, tratando de cerrarle la puerta.

Estuvieron varios minutos forcejeando hasta que Yuuri le pidió que esperara un poco más, y muy a su pesar así lo hizo. Se separó de la puerta y al cerrarla, escuchó como colocaban el seguro, el hombre chistó la lengua, le habían adivinado el pensamiento.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, la ceremonia era a las 12, aún faltaban 20 minutos. Verificó que su apariencia estuviera en orden y salió, el sería el que esperaría a Yuuri en el altar.

Mientras veía como los invitados terminaban de llegar, él ya estaba posicionado para cuando la ceremonia empezara. Su mirada se encontraba en algún punto en el suelo, hasta que escuchó como una melodía empezó a sonar, haciendo que volviera en sí, y lo vio, venía acompañado de su madre, poseía una tímida sonrisa en el rostro y sus mejillas tenían un leve rosa. El ruso dirigió su mano derecha a su corazón, sintiendo como sus latidos retumbaban en todo su pecho, y sonrió.

Ambos llevaban un traje blanco con corbata azul, su mirada se enfocó en el japonés y podía distinguir como lo demás se volvía de un tono blanco y negro, resaltando en color únicamente al joven que cada paso se acercaba más a él, admirando como aquella vestimenta resaltaba su piel, su cabello, el brillo de sus ojos y su preciosa mirada.

**_«_ ** _El tiempo se detiene,_

_Hay belleza en todo lo que él es_ **_»_ **

Al poco tiempo de pisar tierras niponas, llegó a sus oídos una vieja y muy conocida leyenda; la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino. "Esta cuenta que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse.", le habían explicado. Al terminar de escuchar el relato, sintió como algo dentro de él se removió, y recordó esa noche.

Lo había comprendido, apenas, lo había hecho. En el momento que aquel anillo dorado tomo lugar en su dedo anular en Barcelona, todo se había aclarado. Lo comprendió, comprendía porque una extraña calma se apoderaba de su ser cada vez que lo abrazaba, por eso corrió desesperadamente cuando la Copa Rostelecom terminó y lo alcanzó en el aeropuerto, sabía que podía refugiarse en él. Comprendía porque varias noches se encontraba contemplando su rostro durmiente, mientras su mano libre delineaba su mejilla de una manera suave y dulce, y al mismo tiempo su semblante se relajaba y sonreía instantáneamente. Katsuki Yuuri él... él es su primer amor, aquel momento donde se colgó de su cuerpo en aquel banquete y pronunció esas palabras con su rostro tan cerca de él y un gran brillo en sus ojos, cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron y le devolvió la mirada con la misma o incluso con una intensidad mayor que aquellos ojos soñadores, fue ahí donde la doncella se entregó a los brazos del galán y sucumbió ante la sonrisa más bella del mundo...y cayó. Viktor Nikiforov había caído.

" _¡Sé mi coach, Victor!_ ", le dijo, y su mundo cambió para siempre.

— Creo que no tengo que decirte que lo cuides, porque sé que lo harás muy bien –le dijo la madre de Yuuri, al llegar dónde el ruso se encontraba.

— No tenga duda –le sonrió el de hebras plateadas. La madre de Yuuri le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y le dedicó una sonrisa a Viktor, para posteriormente tomar asiento.

Viktor tomó la mano de su pareja, acariciándola, y le sonrió.

— Te ves precioso –le susurró, causando que la cara del nipón se volviera completamente roja.

— Tú no te quedas atrás –le respondió.

— Hm... tienes razón –le sonrió–, pero nada es comparable a tu belleza –y volvió causarle mil tonos al rostro de su pareja.

— Disculpen, ¿podemos empezar? –les preguntó el padre que dirigiría la ceremonia.

— Ah, por supuesto –dijeron los novios al unísono.

— Bien –empezó el padre–, estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de dos personas, Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki. La revelación divina ha declarado que el matrimonio es honorable en todo...

Mientras hablaba, Viktor y Yuuri se encontraban frente a frente, mientras mantenían sus manos entrelazadas. Ambos se miraban, casi sin parpadear, para no perder ni un segundo de la expresión del otro.

**_«_ ** _Seré valiente,_

_no dejaré que nada se lleve lo que está enfrente de mí_ **_»_ **

— Ahora, yo les invito a declarar si hubiera alguna causa o motivo que pueda impedir esta unión –preguntó.

— Hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo para que esto sucediera, ¿en serio cree que alguien lo impediría? –se escuchó que dijeron, y el dueño de esa voz era ni más ni menos que el tailandés, quién sostenía una cámara de vídeo, grabando todo.

Se ganó risas por parte de todos los asistentes y caras sonrojadas por parte de los prometidos.

— Bueno, por lo visto no hay, y como han esperado mucho por esto, no hagamos la espera más larga. Los anillos –les sonrió el padre.

Seguido de eso se escucharon a lo lejos las risas de las trillizas, y después un ladrido. Las niñas dirigían al caniche hacía los novios, el canino detuvo su apresurado paso y se movió normalmente a dónde se encontraban, llevaba perfectamente bien balanceada una almohada blanca con los aros dorados sobre ésta. Llegó y se sentó frente a ellos.

— Bien hecho, muchacho –le aduló Yuuri, ganándose un alegre ladrido.

Seguido de eso, el encargado de la ceremonia les indicó con la cabeza que podían seguir para dar unas palabras y sus votos.

**_«_ ** _Cada respiración, cada hora se resume a esto_ **_,_ **

_un paso más cerca_ **_»_ **

Yuuri respiró hondo, afianzó el agarre de manos que tenían y miró a los ojos a Viktor.

— Debo admitir que me aterraba el hecho de estar enamorado. Sentí miedo de estar cerca de ti, tanto que actuaba egoístamente, lastimándote algunas de las veces en las que actúe así. Traté de no amarte e ignorar el hecho, pero... era inútil, no podía huir de ti, cada vez que cruzaba hacía otro lugar tú ya estabas del otro lado, encontrándome –comenzó a decir el pelinegro, parando un momento para calmar todo lo que sentíaen ese momento–. Te adoré desde el momento en el que te vi a través de una televisión, sin poder creer que años después te tenía enfrente de mí. Y tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, no solo a Viktor, el gran patinador y artista, si no a Viktor Nikiforov, el hombre, la persona, el ser más maravilloso que pude haberme topado, amándote de la manera más genuina, más cada minuto. –dijo el de ojos cafés, mientras lágrimas, una a una, rodaban silenciosas.

— Lo que nunca creí que me pasaría, sucedió –empezó a decir el ojiazul–, no fue hasta pasados 20 años que me di cuenta que aún estaba vacío, sabía que algún día vería que era lo que me faltaba y pasó, te encontré –le sonrió–, y no fue hasta que tu mirada conectó con la mía que todo el fondo gris que me rodeaba, cada día fue adquiriendo más y más color, y finalmente mi mundo se llenó de todos los tonos posibles al instante que miré tu sonrisa. Desde ese momento, hasta ahora, no he podido hacer nada más que amarte cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo, y así quiero hacerlo ahora y para siempre, porque me has hecho alguien completo, y me has dado lo que ya hace mucho tiempo no sentía, felicidad, nada másque felicidad.–finalizó el ruso, acariciando suavemente lamejilla ajena.

 

**_«_ ** _Y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí_ **_»_ **

Viktor tomó el anillo y la mano de Yuuri, y siguió.

— Yo, Viktor Nikiforov, recibo a Katsuki Yuuri como mi legítimo esposo, para tener y cuidar por el resto de mi vida, en lo mejor y lo peor, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en salud y enfermedad, para amar y proteger hasta que la muerte llegue y nos volvamos a encontrar, porque ni después de ella te librarás de mí –dijo, haciendo sonreír a su pareja. Seguido de eso, le colocó el anillo, tomó su mano y besó dónde éste encontraba, mientras miraba de nuevo al japonés.

— Yo, Katsuki Yuuri, recibo a Viktor Nikiforov como mi legítimo esposo, para tener y cuidar por el resto de mi vida, en lo mejor y lo peor, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en salud y enfermedad, para amar y proteger hasta que la muerte llegue y nos volvamos a encontrar –repitió lo que el peliplata había dicho–, porque es contigo con el que sé que pasaré esta vida y las siguientes, porque no importa lo que pase, nuestros ojos siempre se encontrarán –y dicho esto, le colocó el anillo a Viktor, besando también su mano.

— Ahora, yo los declaro marido y marido. Lo que dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar al novio –le sonrió a Viktor.

Ambos seguían con las manos entrelazadas y se miraban fijamente. Algo que compartían era la conexión entre sus miradas, con ellas se decían todo y se decían nada, podían ver el brillo que destilaban, podían ver su reflejo, podían ver todo ese amor acumulado desbordándose por aquellos ojos cafés, y aquellos ojos azules.

Con el solo hecho de encontrarse, cada uno encontró en el otro la respuesta que estaban buscando, respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera sabían que se había formulado.

Lo único que despegó sus miradas, fue Yuuri tomando el rostro de Viktor mientras unía sus labios tierna y dulcemente, finalizando con un pequeño beso y uniendo sus frentes.

— Oye... me había dicho a mí –le "reclamó" el peliplata, haciendo un puchero.

— Mhh... te tardaste

— Tramposo –dijo y le sonrió, mientras volvía a unir sus bocas.

— ¡Vivan los novios! –gritó Minako, ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de hacerlo.

Los dos se rieron, sin separar su frente o sus manos, mientras ovaciones y aplausos se escuchaban para ellos.

**_«_ ** _El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí_

_Te he amado durante mil años_ **_»_ **

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, Phichit tomando fotos, Chris dando un gran espectáculo con un tubo de pole dance que nadie supo de dónde salió, retos de baile, sí, lo normal.

Sin embargo, tuvo que terminar temprano, ya que su vuelo salía a las 10 de la noche. Para su luna de miel no se complicaron mucho, Viktor giró un globo terráqueo e hizo que Yuuri lo detuviera en algún lugar, y el elegido fue Francia, siendo la playa de Palombaggia en Córcega, el primer lugar que visitarían.

Llegaron alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, dejaron sus cosas y se encaminaron al mar, el cual afortunadamente, estaba vacío.

Yuuri detuvo su andar y miró hacia el horizonte, viendo como el sol apenas se animaba a salir.

— Bien... a partir de ahora tenemos un mes entero para nosotros –le empezó a decir el ruso, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, pasando las manos por su cintura y besándole el cuello, para después acomodar su barbilla en su hombro–, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?

— Hmm...no lo sé –decía el japonés, mientras se volteaba para posar ambos brazos sobre el cuello de su esposo–, podríamos quedarnos aquí todo el día, o simplemente ver el cielo en cualquier rincón... cualquier cosa. Todo está bien mientras esté a tu lado –le sonrió, el ojiazul afianzó el agarre que tenía en su cintura y apegó sus frentes.

— Eres lo más bello que puedo tener, mi mayor tesoro. Me encantas más y más cada día –decía cerrando sus ojos–. Te amo –le dijo suavemente.

— A mí me encantas más

— ¿Quieres iniciar una pelea, Katsuki?

— Tal vez –le dijo riendo, mientras quitaba su mano derecha del cuello del ruso para posarla en la mejilla ajena, mientras la acariciaba–. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que estar a tu lado, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te amo –le dijo, y unió sus labios, tomando por sorpresa al otro.

— Ah... ¡Yuuri! –exclamó su esposo, abrazándolo mientras escondía su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y aspiraba su aroma–, no me culpes si mañana no puedes levantarte de la cama.

— Qué –dijo el japonés, pero pronto una sonrisa traviesa se posó en su rostro–, bueno... eso si me atrapas –le dijo empujándolo a la arena y echándose a correr.

— ¡Eso no se vale!

— ¡Alcánzame! –le gritó y pronto vio cómo se levantó y fue tras de él, mientras rápidamente Makkachin los alcanzaba. Sí, lo habían llevado, ¿quiénes eran ellos sin su hijo peludo?

— ¡Te tengo! –gritó el ruso mientras tomaba a su esposo por la cintura, cayendo los dos al mar, riéndose al ver después lo empapados que estaban, mientras el caniche ladraba feliz.

Y el lugar se llenó de risas y juegos, disfrutando el primer día del resto de sus vidas, empezando a hacer más y más grande el amor que se profesaban, sin pensar en mañana, ni el futuro, nada más que en ellos; porque el suyo era un amor puro y verdadero como ningún otro, y el amor verdadero, no tiene final.

**_«_ ** _Te amaré por mil años más_ **_»_ **

 


End file.
